Cats Cradle
by CatKingdom
Summary: Cat lovers will love this story.Two women from a world of cat people venture to find mother, and meet two CUTE guys along the way.Rated PG13 for laguage and a few heart stopping kisses.
1. The Message

> > This story is completly made up, so don't worry if you don't know what the heck we're talking about.In fact, if you do know what we're talking about,THEN WE ARE SCARED. And if you don't, BE SCARED. So here goes.
>> 
>>   
"You are no match for me,your royal shit!" Kiasha yelled at Aramina, while clashing swords with her. "Just try me, you over confident furrball!"Arimina yelled back. "Oh don't worry, I'll kill you before you can say so much as 'I'm sorry'!" The Bengal tiger bodyguard continued. "Not likley.I'll kill you first!" The albino Sibierian Tiger Catress sneered back The two women were master swordmen.They learned, trained, and graduated from the best swords school in the world together, and by now were very good friends. Kiasha was trained to protect Arimina from her birth. From that moment on, they had been inseperable. Right now, they were having a friendly sword fight practice. Well, sort of. "Rrrrrr" Kiasha and Arimina both growled.
>> 
>> Suddenly Misha, their messenger Flaming Mustang galloped to the scene.
>> 
>> Startled, Kiasha and Arimina dropped to their knees. "Oh, it's just you, Misha. What's up?" Arimina questioned her worriedly. Misha only galloped when the news was serious. Kiasha took the message from Misha's breast collar.The note read:
>> 
>> Your mother is mine. She is locked away in a magic cage in one of the towers. Just try and find her you bitches! Her powers are slowley being drained away. Next time you see her , if you ever do , she will be but a mere shadow of her former self. Your loving sister , Faelius Sharp Claw
>> 
>> Arimina took the note from Kiasha and read. Her face turned pale."Mama.." She whispered.
>> 
>> Well, What do you think? We'll continue with the next chapter as soon as posible.


	2. Mess'n Around

I know it seems pretty wierd right now but at least it was interesting enough for you to go to this chapter.:)   
Misha held her head low to the ground like it was her fault. Arimina was staring at the ground,sobbing and cursing her evil sister while Kiasha was standing beside Arimina thinking about the trouble they were probably going to get themselves into. "It's going to be a long week." Kiasha sighed under her breath. Arimina suddenly stood up and jumped on Misha's back. '' Where are you going?'' Kiasha shrieked disbelivingly. '' To find my mother, furball.What else would be doing?'' a sobbing Arimina obnoxiosly replied.   
  
Kiasha rolled her eyes, looking at the 5' 11",purple eyed, albino girl with a almost motherly look.'' Arimina, we have to get provisions, packs, saddles, and ridable horses.You and I both know that poor Misha can't go long distances.Plus, she has to diliver our mail!" Arimina glanced down at the panting and sweating mare.'' Oops. Sorry Misha, I forgot.''   
  
Arimina glared daggers at the orange and black,6',hazel eyed bodyguard. ''And what would you advise oh beautiful and wise kittylitter?'' '' Watch it miss high and mighty, or you just might fall from your golden pedastle.'' Arimina's eye twitched. Suddenly she burst out laughing.'' Oh goodness, where did you get that expression? My grandmother used it all the time!'' Kiasha let out a growl at that one.'' Watch it, whitey.''   
  
'' I will have you know that only those chosen to be great leaders have all white fur.'' Arimina looked over at Kiasha only to see that she was on the ground laughing at uncontrolable mirth. '' Whats so funny?'' '' I dont think that Misha is all that impressed with your speech.'' Kiasha haltingly replied, still trying to get her laughter under control.'' In fact, she just pooped on the sword that you dropped a while ago!'' "YUCK! Get your jack-" Kiasha cut her off. "HA! Misha's the queen now!" Arimina stole a glance at Misha who was prancing around with a small crown on her head, along with a jewel necklace around her neck, of course, they had been sneeked out of Arimina's bag. "YOU BITCH-HORSE! GIVE THOSE BACK!" Arimina screamed at Misha while running after her, and screaming out plenty more bad things.  
  
Kiasha was horrified! "Where did she learn those words? Not from me," To herself, Wait, what if she's been eavsdropping on me? Oh, shit-monkey! She suddenly realized that Arimina was in her face. "My sword is cleaned, Misha is tied, my stuff is back, now let's go get some supplies." "Don't forget horses," Kiasha added. "Alright then kitty, go get my supply catalog." Arimina said quite obnoxiosly. "Oh, shutup you white furred canine!"Kiasha sneered at her. "Hhhhiiiissssssssssss!" 2 Hours Later. . . Arimina and Kiasha were headed to the stables. Suddenly the ground started shaking. "That is not a good sign." Suddenly a herd of horses came galloping towards them. "AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Arimina and Kiasha both yelled. "SHIT-MONKEY!" Kiasha screamed. "HUH?"   
Thats the end of this chappy. Hope you like. Please R&R. 


	3. rescued

"This is gonna hurt real bad." Kiasha moaned.

"My thoughts exactly!" Arimina shrieked.

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!

All two hundered horses skidded to a stop and veered away from them.

"What the heck was that?!" Kiasha yelled, Flabbergasted.

Suddenly the girls each had a strong arm around her shoulder. Two voices spoke one line.

"Just us saving your cute little butts from being squashed, ladies."

"Definatly puffed up, chauvinistic, jerky men." Arimina muttered under her breath.

"What was that, you sexy wench?" One of the men said as he spun her around.

The man was tall, muscular, and... what the hey, had...... white fur. 

"Well, is certainly is a pleasure to meet such a hot guy with such a strong. . . DEATH WISH!"

Kiasha pivoted on her agile feet and pounced as she let go a war cry.

The man holding Kiasha let go of her with a giant smirk.

Arimina watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was not bad looking, in fact, he looked downright handsome. He was a bit taller than the other, had black fur, green eyes and looked very agile.

ROAAAAAAAR!

Arimina shifted her attention to Kiasha, who was beating the shit out of the other guy.

Her attention on the fight, she did not notice the black furred one sneaking upside her.

" What is your name, lady? He asked.

" You first."

" My name is Darkwake. You?"

" The name is Arimina. The one beating the guts out of your very rude buddy is Kiasha, my bodyguard."

" He really isn't my buddy, we just work together for buisness reasons. His name is Zephyr."

" Cute. No staying power I presume?"

" He's as fast to move on as the quick. light wind he was named after."

" May i ask you a question?"

" Ask away."

"Why does he have white fur? Isn't that the trademark of the royal family? Also, how did you make that smoke earlier?"

" Zephyr is the Queen's nephew. He has some of the royal gene, and it kind of took over. In answer to your other question, it was a trick of the trade. Me and Zephyr are theives. Hope you don't mind."

" Niiiicccceeee. "

"You actually sound kind of happy."

" I am. You two might just be of some use to us after all. Can you break magic locks?"

" You bet! Top of my class actually."

" Yahhoooo! I just hit the jackpot."

Kiasha came back over, having finished off the now bloodied up Zephyr.

" Jerk. I ought to give him a black eye and break his nose!" she yelled.

" Kiasha, you already did that and quite a bit more. In fact, I will be really suprised if he dosn't sing soprano for at least a month. You kicked him quite a few times." Darkwake stated with a definate tone of laughter in his voice.

" How do you know my name?!?!" Kiasha started

" I told him." Arimina said

" You WHAT?! WHY?"

" Kiasha, meet Darkwake and Zephyr. Our new traveling companions." 


	4. Girls, saddle up!

"She's a real beauty," The horse trader turned to pat the palamino's neck. 

"You hardly have to touch her to get her to do what you want!" The horse trader continued.

"We'll see about that." Arimina muttered.

The horse trader started to saddle the mare.

"You'd better let me do it." Arimina told him.

"Fine." The horse trader sounded a little nervous.

Arimina gently put the saddle on the horse's back and the mare reared, the saddle sliding down and off her back. As soon as the saddle hit the ground, she calmed.

"Well, she's just having a bad day."

"Then give the bridle to me." Arimina slipped the bridle over the horse's head and she stayed calm.

"Then I'll just go bareback. What's her name?"Arimina stayed determined.

"Nightwind." The horse trader looked a bit relived.

"I'll take her. How much?" Arimina asked.

"I want to get rid of her desperatly, free." The horse trader told her.

"Give me an halter with her bridle and it's a deal." Arimina waited.

"Yes. Be on your way."

"That worked out kind of well, didn't it?" Arimina said to Kiasha.

"Yeah, one horse down, three to go."

"Three?" Darkwake quiried.

"Uh, well, you two are going with us!"Arimina anounced.

"WHAT?!" Zephyr screeched.

"Look, I'm sorry I beat the crap out of you yesterday, but it's my job." Kiasha explained.

"Besides, you get to travel with two 'sexy' ladies!"Arimina said convincingly.

"Done!" Darkwake agreed.

"Let's find my horse next." Kiasha said.

They all started walking again down the line of stalls and stopped at a grey gelding's stall.

"Hello!" A man came from his stall.

"Are you looking at my horse? He is for sale!" The man told them.

"Yes, well let me saddle him, but why are you selling?" Kiasha questioned.

"I wish to go into the horse breeding buisness, but as you can see I will not have use for him. I'm sorry to see him go though, he used to be my riding horse, and I let my daughter ride him all the time." The man anwsered.

The man got his saddle and bridle and gave them to Kiasha. Kiasha set the saddle on his back and tightened the girth. She slipped his bridle on and he took the bit willingly.

"What's his name?" Kiasha asked while buckling the throat latch.

" His name is The Sea's Admiral. Nicknamed Admiral. You can have him for free, I just want him to go to a good handler." The man answered her.

" I ride him first."Kiasha put her foot in the stirrup and pushed herself up. Zephyr opened the stall door with a dreamy look in his eyes looking up at her. Kiasha urged Admiral faster, almost running Zephyr over.

"Don't look at me like that again, or I'll stamp you flatter than a pancake!"Kiasha warned. She walked around a while, then trotted, then cantered. And of course, galloped. She stopped and patted Admiral's neck.

"He's mine." Kiasha told the man. He came to pat Admiral's neck one last time.

"I'll miss him, but he's yours now." The man told Kiasha.

"Thank you" Kiasha streched out and kissed Admiral on the cheek. The man gave a jelous look, but then swiched to a glad smile.

Arimina mounted Nightwind, and they started walking with Zephyr and Darkwake streching to keep stide with them.


	5. Love at Second Sight

"I call the next horse!" Zephyr yelled at Darkwake.  
"Dang." Darkwake mumbled.  
They kept walking down the row of stalls until Zephyr came to an Albino mare. The sighn on her stall door said 'Tsunami' then 'FOR SALE' He knocked on the door and a man came from leaning down, apperently cleaning her hoofs.  
"Hello! Can I help you?" The man said somewhat cheerfully to Zephyr.  
"Yeah, I was looking at your horse. She is for sale, right?" Zephyr said uncofortably, he didn't like all the cheerfulness in the man's voice.  
"Oh yes! Come in!" The man opened the stall door for them. Arimina and Kiasha stayed outside with their horses. Darkwake stayed near Arimina.  
"She is a wonderful horse." Zephyr admired the silkyness of her white coat. Suddenly the man was standing beside him with a saddle and bridle. Zephyr took the saddle from him and set it on Tsunami's back. " Why are you selling her?" Zephyr asked as he pulled up on the girth.  
" He used to be my son's, but then he lost intrest and left her with me"  
"Oh." Zephyr took the bridle from him and slipped it over the mare's head. Kiasha took a little notice to Zephyr. He looked extremly hansome now. How could she ever hurt this one? Kiasha felt a bubble of guilt pop inside of her. Arimina waved her paw in front of Kiasha, sensing she wasn't thinking like herself. "Hellooooo? Are you in there, Kiasha?" Arimina knocked on Kiasha's head.  
"Hey! Quit!" Kiasha pushed Arimina away, and again focused on Zephyr.  
Zephyr led Tsunami out of her stall and mounted her. He went through all the gaits.  
"What do you want for her?" Zephyr asked the man.  
"Not a lot .Twenty apples." The man said, popping his fingers.  
"No problem. Keep her saddled and wait for me to get back." Zephyr said with a twinkle in his eye.  
He dismounted and gave the reins to the man.  
"Kiasha, let me borrow Admiral." It was an order. Kiasha gave the reins to him. Zephyr mounted and galloped torward town.  
"Where do you think he's going?" Kiasha asked Darkwake, who was smirking.  
"To get those apples."

Zephyr slowed near the apple stand. Nobody was there.  
"Easy." He took a bag out of his vest and reached down to gather all twenty apples. When he was done, he re-situated in the saddle and started to walk back. He looked behind him and saw an old man chasing him. He put Admiral into a gallop again and soon he came to Tsunami's stall again. Kiasha took one look at his grinning smirk and said, "What did you do NOW"  
Just then the old man came running up, panting and sweating profusily.  
"Damn he runs fast." Zephyr exclaimed. He imidiatly clamped his hands over his mouth.  
"Yhoo sole my happles"  
"WHAT!?!?" Exclaimed everyone who heard the old man speak.  
"Whuoops." The old man then pulled a set of fake fangs from his pocket, and put them in his mouth.  
"Let me rephrase that....YOU STOLE MY APPLES"  
"Ohh"  
"I demand payment by maiming"  
"No, I'm afraid that is not possible." This statement came from Kiasha.  
The old man got a look at her for the first time. He stared and started to back away. " I did not see you. I am sorry. If I may I would like to ask why not"  
" He is under diplomatic protection by the royal guard." Kiasha said while giving Zephyr a clear ' do not say anything' look. He didn't.  
" I am sorry that I caused a disturbance miss, please forgive me." Kiasha scribbled something on a piece of paper and stamped it with a seal she pulled out of seemingly nowhere. She then gave it to the man and told him to take it to the guard captain.  
" They will pay you for your apples. Now get away from here before I have to get violent"  
" Yes mam!" With that he was gone.  
" How did you do that?" Zephyr asked.  
" People pay attention to you if you scare them enough. I just happen to be one of those people who can scare pretty much everyone. Execept for one that is"  
" Who"  
" NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Arimina screamed at the top of her lungs.  
" Sheesh...need anger management much?" Darkwake broke into the conversation " Maybe we should tell them the truth Arimina..." Kiasna said this with the air of one who was already dead.  
" What truth?" Both the boys said this at the same time. 


	6. An Unexpected Battle

Kiasha stepped forward. "Arimina's mother, the queen, has been captured by…" Kiasha glanced at Arimina, who had a blank, if stupid, expression on her face.

"Faelius Sharp Claw." Kiasha paused.

"Arimina and I are going to rescue her. And you two," Kiasha pointed at them with an extended claw. "Are going to help us"

"We have no say in this?" Darkwake asked. Kiasha stepped up until her nose was almost touching his.

"No. And if you should have a different idea, your entrails shall be cut out and burned." He took a cautious step backwards. "You got it."

Then, without warning, Arimina mounted Nightwind and galloped away. Darkwake began to run after her, but Kiasha drew her sword and stopped him.

"You will leave her alone." She growled. After a moment, Darkwake strode off to browse horses again. Kiasha went after him gesturing for Zephyr to follow. With their horses trailing behind, they caught up with Darkwake at a stall containing a big bay stallion. A big muscular man stood outside, discussing a price with Darkwake. "I don't know. Are you being honest when you say you'll pay it off a week from now?" The man scratched his ear. "Because I can give you this as well." Darkwake held a red cut gem in his hand. The man was obviously interested. "Done!" The man handed a halter and lead to Darkwake. He draped it over his shoulder and opened the stall door to reveal the horse fully tacked and ready. He led it out and mounted. "Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"Fuego." The man said, still admiring the gem he now possessed. Kiasha and Zephyr mounted as well, and Kiasha led the way to the castle.

Once they arrived at their destination, Kiasha pointed them to the stable and then to their rooms for the night. She cared for Admiral and then for Nightwind, who had been left in her stall fully tacked in Arimina's haste to get away to someplace quiet. Kiasha considered going to find her, but decided against it. She needed to be alone. Meanwhile, she had her own business to attend to.

Making sure no one watched her, she took off into the thick wood that bordered the castle. It stretched over a hundred miles, with few roads cutting through. She ran hard, leaping over streams and fallen trees. She stumbled and fell over a hidden limb, covered by years of undisturbed leaf litter.

"Forget this." Kiasha mumbled. Picking herself up, she touched a bracelet on her arm, and began to glow.

Arimina sat in the tall grass just behind the stable, staring blankly ahead. She was vaguely aware of someone walking into the stable, Kiasha, she guessed, and caring for the horses. She heard leaves and sticks crunching, and quickly turned her attention to the figure dashing away. I was Kiasha. Where was she going? Springing to her feet, Arimina began to run after her.

_She runs faster than I thought. _Arimina wondered why she had never noticed. Suddenly, Kiasha tripped and fell over something beneath the leaves. Arimina stopped. Kiasha touched something on her wrist, and began to glow. Then, a silent explosion of blinding light made Arimina turn away. When she looked back, only a bay horse stood there. She blinked. The horse began galloping full speed, and Arimina struggled to catch up with it, but soon it was too far ahead of her to see. Still she ran, only just beginning to tire. Then she heard the unmistakable sound of swords clashing, and she struggled through a wall of brush to find a pack of around twenty wolves battling Kiasha and another tiger. They were losing. The strange tiger was growing weary from blood loss, due to the gash in his belly. The wolf he was fighting took advantage of his delayed moves and widened the gash, and the tiger collapsed. Kiasha, with several wounds herself, roared in rage.

Arimina drew her sword and joined the fight, and several wolves fell under her blade. Their count dwindled until only two remained. Kiasha took one, Arimina the other. Hers was an experienced one, taking his time to find her weaknesses. As she went for the death blow, he evaded it and stabbed her in the side. Arimina struggled to bring in a painful breath, and the wolf snarled. Her legs failed her, and fell to the ground, still staring up in horror as the wolf prepared to finish her off. Kiasha, having defeated her opponent, drove her blade into his back. The wolf fell. Kiasha kneeled beside her in silence. As she stared into Arimina's eyes, the world faded, and she fell into oblivion.

Kiasha stood back up again after the white tiger had closed her eyes, and walked over to where Raphael lay. He was bleeding profusely, his breathing shallow and irregular. She kneeled beside him, and he opened his eyes.

"Kiasha," he whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. With his remaining strength, he touched a band on his wrist, almost identical to Kiasha's. With another light show, a chestnut stallion lay before her. She changed as well. Kiasha ignored the ticklish feeling of changing and touched his face with her nose. He closed his eyes.

_You will find him at the oak. _Kiasha heard him as if he had spoken aloud. He took a shuddering breath, and he lay completely still. Kiasha just stood there for a moment, heaved a deep sigh and transformed herself back into a tiger. Tears wet her orange face. She shook her head and drug herself back to Arimina, her white fur stained with blood. Her breathing was that of Raphael's. Kiasha roared, low and loud. She gathered the strength to lift Arimina, and scooped her up. She knew she had to get Arimina back to the castle quickly. She thought about and concentrated on a blue crystal left in her little used room back at the castle. When she opened her eyes, they were there. Kiasha lay Arimina down on her feather bed and ran to fetch a mender. When she found one, she told him of Arimina, dragging him to her room. He gasped when he saw what state she was in and went to work.

Kiasha leaned against the door frame, forlorn.


End file.
